The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically feeding seat covering paper for a toilet seat.
Conventionally, an apparatus for automatically feeding seat covering paper for a toilet seat comprises, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 63-332274, a functional casing including a feed mechanism for feeding seat covering paper from a seat covering paper roll stored in a roll storage portion onto a toilet seat body through a feed path, a cutting mechanism for cutting the seat covering paper fed to the surface of the toilet seat body at the rear edge portion and clamping the rear edge portion of the paper, and a control unit for controlling operations of the feeding mechanism and cutting mechanism, the mechanisms and control unit being driven by a commercial power supply.
Since such an apparatus for automatically feeding seat covering paper for a toilet seat is driven by a commercial power supply, when the toilet seat with the automatic seat covering paper feeder is to be provided, for example, for a toilet in a public lavatory or a house where there is no facility for supplying power to the toilet equipment though there is a power supply for illumination, a power supply for the toilet equipment must be established. Therefore it is rather difficult to incorporate the automatic seat covering paper feeder into such a toilet. In restaurants, department stores, and other commercial buildings, a power supply cord hanging from the ceiling is unsightly and difficult to arrange.